


Different

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Not Beta Read, Past Prostitution, Seduction, Slice of Life, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 12 - SeductionDrift enjoys being seduced by his Conjux...





	Different

It was a quiet evening. Drift was watching a newsfeed about some kind of insecticons that hindered Iacon to build new apartment complexes in a particular area and how politicians and scientists agrued about letting the insecticons stay versus getting rid of them.

He only looked up as Ratchet entered the room freshly showered and smiling down at him. "You look relaxed" Drift observed, warmly beaming up at his love. 

The medic just looked him up and down, mischief in his skyblue optics. "You look like you carry the world's sorrow on your shoulders. How about I help you to _relax_ as well?" He then offered.

"What a generous offer" the younger mech answered before he got up from the couch. Stepping closer to the ambulance, just to be pulled close for a kiss. A moment later Ratchet pulled him in their bedroom, carefully lowering him down, as if the warrior was frail as glass. 

The medic followed him, climbing over Drift before he went for another slow and sensual kiss. They took their time and when they parted Ratchet's mouth moved to his neck, kissing and licking, at the same time one servo drew patterns down his shoulder, tweaking cables and massaging where Drift was tense.

It was enticing and relaxing at the same time. What made it even better; Drift knew he could just lay back when Ratchet started out like this. The medic had explained it to him multiple times until he believed it. Believed that Ratchet enjoyed to treat him while Drift just lay there, not doing anything himself. So he did.

The lean mech purred, offlining his optics. The way Ratchet's skilful servos worked their way down his frame was an experience he had with no lover before the medic. 

With most of the mechs he had been together in the past, it had been him who did the seduction, has worked them up until they came undone. He was the one with the _professional_ background after all...

But Ratchet was different. In so many ways, that in the beginning, Drift had problems to understand it all. Never before had he met a mech who wooed him like the medic did, who didn't want to get under his plating at any given chance. His conjux on the other servo sometimes just did so much for him and in the end they only cuddled up to each other and fell into a deep recharge together. 

Right now he did hope that it would end in more than cuddling, though. The way the other kissed his ventral plating was just too promising. 

A shaky moan escaped the swordsmech as Ratchet dug his digits into his hipjoint. "Continue like this and I'm gonna overload without even opening up..." he warned his conjux, a coy smile displayed on his face. 

"Is that so" was the only thing Ratchet whispered before he pulled a particular line in the left hipjoint, that had Drift cry out in pleasure. 


End file.
